Après Kira
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Un petit O.S. en plus. Kira - alias Raito - est mort. L reste chez lui et attend patiemment l'instant de sa mort, cependant, il est loin d'imaginer que cette journée va prendre un tournant un peu différent de d'habitude... (petit mélange entre le film et l'anime, cette fic traîne dans mon pc depuis un moment, je ne comprends toujours rien aux ratings x) ).


Je précise, pour Misa j'ai fais un petit Mix entre celle de l'anime/manga et celle du film... Mais j'ai oublié pour quels traits en fait :'D /PAN/

L'illustration de L & Matsu' est de moi (faite spécialement pour une scène du O.S. x) ) alors merci de ne pas y toucher que ce soit ici ou sur mon skyblog de O.S. :)

* * *

L'affaire Kira était enfin classée. Les meurtres de criminels avaient cessé et la criminalité recommençait lentement à s'élever. La destruction du cahier de la mort avait soulagé les détectives mais pas tous. Le commissaire Yagami était celui qui les avait brulés, ça avait été son devoir selon lui. A cause de ces objets démoniaques, son fils s'était écarté du chemin de la véritable justice et avait succombé de la main de l'effrayant Dieu de la mort Ryuk. Cependant, il n'en avait rien dit à sa famille. Pour eux, Raito Yagami était mort de la main de Kira sur lequel il enquêtait. C'était le mieux et le plus simple pour eux. Mieux valait qu'elles ignorent les détails et les faits véritables.

Cette affaire n'était toutefois pas à oublier. Ils devaient tous garder en mémoire les souffrances ressenties durant le règne de Kira, il le fallait car si de nouveaux meurtres du genre reprenaient, ils sauraient à quoi s'attendre de la part du tueur…

_Finalement, ça aura été une belle partie… Match nul.

L – ou Ryusaki comme il aimait se faire appeler – se trouvait seul dans son appartement et jouait aux échecs, se remémorant ses parties avec le jeune Yagami. Kira n'était plus, cependant son objectif était atteint, il avait trouvé son vrai nom et l'avait inscrit dans son cahier. Ainsi, d'ici plus d'une semaine, le jeune détective trouverait la mort d'un arrêt cardiaque durant son sommeil… Alors Ryusaki aimait à se dire qu'ils se trouvaient à égalité malgré tout.

_Watari… Songea-t-il à voix haute, replaçant les pions de son échiquier. J'aurai aimé jouer plus habillement…

Un coup frappé à sa porte le tira de ses pensées. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il venait tout juste d'avoir la visite du commissaire Yagami. Qui d'autre voudrait le voir ?

Haussant les épaules, Ryusaki saisit sa plaque de chocolat au lait et croqua dedans, recommençant une partie d'échec. Qui que se soit, il finirait par partir si personne ne répondait. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il avait fait ses adieux déjà aux policiers qui avaient enquêté à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas que ces derniers passent leur temps à s'inquiéter pour lui ou encore à l'apitoyer sur son sort. Il préférait passer ses derniers jours seuls, espérant de ce fait se faire oublier rapidement.

Le commissaire Yagami et père de Raito avait été quelqu'un d'incroyable, quelqu'un qui croyait réellement en la justice, quelqu'un de droit. L avait aimé travailler avec un homme tel que lui. De plus, il s'était montré également d'un caractère doux et tenait vraiment un bon rôle de père. L aurait aimé avoir des parents comme lui, il lui avait d'ailleurs avoué sans gêne. Il l'avait vu comme un père durant l'enquête, ce qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur, il pouvait se le dire. Et il ne voulait pas que ce père s'en veuille de sa condamnation à mort par Kira…

Un instant se passa, les coups à sa porte se stoppèrent. En revanche, un cliquetis lui parvint puis des pas et enfin, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce.

_... Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici, Ryusaki, fit tristement une voix féminine qu'il reconnu.

_Misa Amane…, déduit-il d'un air étonné alors que la jeune femme venait se placer devant lui.

Celle-ci l'observa un instant, lui, les sucreries qui l'entouraient mais aussi l'échiquier dérangé. Ses yeux d'habitudes rieurs et joyeux trahissaient aujourd'hui une attitude peinée. Forcément, même si ses souvenirs du cahier de la mort avaient disparu, elle n'avait pas oublié la mort de Raito.

_... Tu joues encore tout seul…

Il ne releva pas. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fit silencieusement. Il prit la tour noire grâce au fou blanc, néanmoins, son esprit était distrait par la présence du mannequin. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

_... Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle après un court instant, baissant la tête.

_... Pourquoi cela ? Interrogea-t-il, non sans continuer sa partie.

_Je… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'ai l'impression que peut-être j'aurai pu être plus utile et empêcher que Kira n'écrive ton nom…

Misa Amane avait été le second Kira, c'était elle qui avait écrit son nom dans le cahier de la mort mais, bien sûr, avec la destruction de ce dernier, elle avait perdue tous ses souvenirs et donc ne se souvenait pas d'avoir éliminé criminels et innocents. De cette façon, personne ne pouvait l'inculper des meurtres qu'avait faits le second Kira. Sans ces souvenirs, elle semblait être une jeune femme banale, souriante et aimable. Cependant, son sourire se faisait plus rare depuis la mort de son petit ami Raito, elle avait même prit quelques semaines de vacances, préférant éviter les médiats quelques temps. Il devait l'avouer, l'amour qu'elle avait porté au jeune Yagami avait été le plus fort qui lui eut été donné de voir.

_Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-il finalement. Kira a été plus rapide que moi dans son jeu et aussi plus habile. Heureusement, Raito a su nous mettre à égalité.

Misa hocha doucement la tête et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

_Je sais que tu ne m'appréciais pas beaucoup et que j'étais suspectée d'être le second Kira mais crois-moi, j'aurai préférée éviter de me mêler à une telle histoire. Au final je n'aurai aidé personne, pas même mon petit ami…

Le détective soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait été un de ces meurtriers et que c'était elle qui avait écrit son nom dans le cahier de la mort. Ca n'apporterait rien et puis ça la ferait souffrir inutilement. Cependant, un point l'occupait, c'était le fait qu'elle ait programmée sa mort que 23 jours plus tard – c'est-à-dire le nombre de jours maximum qu'elle avait put lui accorder. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas éliminé directement après avoir inscrit son nom ? Misa n'était pas aussi brillante que lui ou Raito, alors pourquoi ce geste ? Si elle l'avait fait mourir plus tôt, Kira n'aurait pas été démasqué, dû moins pas aussitôt et lui, il serait mort et ne pourrait donc plus mettre des bâtons dans les roues du meurtrier…

_C'est faux, même si tu ne sais pas en quoi, tu m'as bien aidé. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser, avoua le jeune homme en levant ses yeux sur elle. Je n'ai pas réussit à aider Raito…

Misa lui adressa un sourire triste.

_Tu sais, j'aurai bien aimé qu'on se rencontre dans des conditions plus normales. Je suis sûre qu'on serait devenu de bons amis, Ryusaki.

Surpris, il s'arrêta de jouer et porta toute son attention sur elle. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, lasse d'être sujette à son observation intensive.

Il secoua la tête après un instant et saisit un panier de sucreries.

_Un bonbon ?

Après un court instant, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit une friandise au hasard dans le pot.

_Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu d'affaire Kira, on ne se serait probablement pas rencontré, lui apprit Ryusaki en prenant une sucette vert fluo pour touiller son chocolat chaud avec.

_Hah ? S'étonna-t-elle avant d'adopter une moue boudeuse. Tu n'es pas drôle, Ryusaki…

Le jeune homme reposa sa tasse de chocolat et sa sucette puis se laissa glisser dans le fond du fauteuil, la mine pensive. Misa, elle, guetta ses mouvements un instant puis déballa sa sucrerie sans la manger. Il était vrai que si l'affaire n'aurait pas eu lieu, Ryusaki et elle n'aurait pu se connaitre puisqu'il demeurait dans le secret et ne souhaitait pas se mêler à la population. Ainsi, chacun aurait continué simplement sa vie, ne connaissant pas l'autre. Elle-même n'aurait jamais rencontré Raito puisqu'elle était venue à Tokyo dans le but de rencontrer Kira, son « sauveur ».

Oui, maintenant qu'elle avait suivit Raito et Ryusaki dans leur enquête, elle avait réalisé que ce Kira n'avait rien d'un héros, encore moins d'un dieu comme il aimait s'appeler. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un assassin. C'était lui le responsable de la mort de son Raito et également lui le responsable de la mort prochaine du détective…

_Ryusaki…Si Kira n'avait pas programmé ta mort, tu… Aurais-tu accepté que l'on reste ami ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds qu'elle balançait devant elle.

_Raito était… Mon premier ami, confia son vis-à-vis. Je regrette vraiment que les choses se soient terminées comme cela… Misa, je pense que ta présence a su le guider lorsque ça n'allait pas… Tu as pu l'aider dans certaines situations.

_... Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ça, fit-elle remarquer.

Posant son regard sombre sur elle, il leva son index comme pour réciter une leçon.

_J'y venais. Tu m'as également été très utile pour l'enquête, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je pense que malgré cela, tu es quelqu'un de bien qui ne demande que le bonheur… Si je n'étais pas condamné, j'aimerais vraiment que l'on reste ami. Et… Même si je dois bientôt mourir, en fait, j'aimerais qu'on le reste. Mais peut-être préférerais-tu m'oubl-

Enfin, un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme et celle-ci lui sauta littéralement dessus pour l'enlacer joyeusement. D'abord surprit, il resta silencieux et immobile mais finit par se reprendre, tapotant doucement son dos d'une main maladroite.

_Si tu savais comme je suis contente de l'apprendre ! S'exclama-t-elle, souriant malgré les larmes naissant dans ses yeux. Je suis sûre que c'est ce que Raito aurait voulu !

_Ha ?

_Comme tu l'as dis, vous étiez amis, je pense que même si vous auriez démasqués Kira, il aurait aimé continuer à enquêter à tes côtés ! Sans le jugement de Kira… De nombreuses choses géniales auraient pu arriver ensuite… Termina-t-elle, la voix tremblante, les yeux embués.

_Misa…

_Raito me manque… Reprit le mannequin en se repliant sur elle-même. Je… Je l'aimais tellement… Et Kira l'a tué. Toi aussi Ryusaki… Tu es le seul ami qu'il me reste… J-je voulais qu'on le reste et qu'on puisse aller de l'avant tous les deux, ensemble. Mais Kira en a décidé autrement… Je le déteste ! Il m'a prit les êtres les plus chers que j'avais !

Et elle se mit à pleurer doucement, masquant son visage derrière ses genoux et ses bras croisés. Lorsqu'elle était avec Raito, elle était persuadée que sa vie ne pouvait se passer sans lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle était triste, perdue, et troublée mais elle ne pouvait mettre fin à ses jours comme elle l'avait pensé. C'était trop dur et trop effrayant. Et puis, ce ne serait pas juste. Tant de monde avait perdu des proches dernièrement mais les cas de suicides étaient restés minimes. Elle devait rester et garder au mieux la tête haute. Elle avait encore Ryusaki et Matsuda…

Deux bras vinrent l'entourer finalement et elle senti Ryusaki coller sa tête sur son épaule, silencieux. Il partageait sa peine. Il devait souffrir autant qu'elle puisqu'il était condamné à mourir. Cependant, comparé à elle, il résistait. Il pouvait garder la tête haute, il ne pleurait pas et acceptait les faits. Il mourrait mais ce qui l'importait était le fait d'avoir résolue l'affaire. Désormais les meurtres avaient cessé et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Misa aurait aimé être aussi forte, savoir se contenter de ce genre de nouvelles et garder la tête haute alors que l'on est condamné. Néanmoins, elle ne l'était pas. Contrairement au jeune homme, ce qui l'importait, elle, était la santé de son entourage et leur bonheur. Qu'il y ait des crimes ne la dérangeait pas ou presque pas du moment que cela ne touchait pas ses proches. Or, dans cette affaire, son petit ami avait été tué et son compagnon actuel était lui aussi voué à trépasser. De plus, de nombreuses personnes de son entourage avaient perdues la vie. Vivre en supportant tout cela était bien difficile pour elle.

Reprenant bientôt ses esprits, elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main et posa à son tour sa tête contre celle de son ami.

_Merci d'être là, Ryusaki, souffla-t-elle douloureusement alors qu'il resserrait lentement son étreinte sur ses épaules.

Il se contenta de clore ses paupières sereinement en guise de réponse. Les deux restèrent ainsi enlacer quelques minutes, savourant silencieusement le moment présent. D'ici quelques jours, ce genre de situations ne serait plus possible, alors ils se devaient d'en profiter au mieux.

Seulement, ils furent interrompus par le portable de la jeune femme.

_Un appel de Matsuda, dit-elle d'une voix étonnée avant de décrocher. Oui ? … Oui, je suis chez lui, désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue… Hein ? Ah… Très bien. Attends deux secondes.

Misa tendit l'appareil au jeune détective.

_Ryusaki, Matsuda veut te parler.

L'interpellé prit le téléphone de la jeune femme de sa façon si spéciale et écouta le policier, reprenant en même temps sa dégustation de sucreries. Lorsqu'il ne faisait rien d'intéressant, il mangeait, cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait réaliser. Matsuda était un jeune policier, peu brillant certes mais il était un très bon tireur et aussi restait un bon élément de la police. Sa vision de la justice était juste et lui permettait de commettre de bonnes actions même s'il réfléchissait moins que les autres enquêteurs.

Durant l'affaire Kira, Matsuda avait dû endosser le rôle de manageur de l'artiste Misa afin de mieux la garder à vue. Aujourd'hui, il jouait encore ce rôle mais restait également un agent efficace et aussi un bon ami. L avouait avoir apprécié travailler à ses côtés.

_... Vraiment ? J'avoue avoir lu quelque chose de similaire, mais je ne pensais pas que ça se révélerait utile… Non, pas de fête, soupira le jeune homme, en se passant une main dans sa chevelure ébène. Mais tu es libre de venir si vraiment ça t'importe à ce point… Oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha ensuite et recommença à déguster sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme.

_Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Matsuda… Veut venir ?

La voyant hausser les sourcils, il comprit qu'il devait lui expliquer la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. C'est donc en empilant un à un les crocodiles sucrés et parfumés sur sa cuillère qu'il entreprit une brève et simple explication :

_Oh, disons juste qu'il vient de me prévenir que ma mort ne surviendrait finalement pas…

_Heeeeeeee ?!

L'exclamation et le sursaut le surprirent et les friandises tombèrent de la cuillère alors que Misa sauta sur ses jambes, l'air choqué.

_C'est Matsuda qui a brûlé les cahiers de la mort, commença-t-il. Et avant de le faire, il a avoué y avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide. Apparemment, mon nom était écrit dans ces deux cahiers. Il a fait quelques recherches sans m'en parlé. Il a consulté diverses vidéos et à découvert que le dieu de la mort Rem avait écrit mon nom en même temps que le second Kira, ce qui signifie alors que ma mort est annulée. Mais il a oublié de m'en parlé parce qu-

_Mais c'est magnifique ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en lui sautant de nouveau au cou. Ca veut dire que tu vas continuer à vivre !

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il avait prévu le coup et su réagir aussitôt en lui rendant son étreinte.

_Oui, c'est plus ou moins ce que je viens de dire, fit-il en gagnant toutefois un petit sourire.

Elle ne releva pas et continua à sautiller, le tenant dans ses bras. Elle finit même par poser un baiser sur sa joue – ce qui lui plu autant que ça le choqua – et il caressa du bout de ses doigts l'endroit qu'elle venait d'embrasser avec une expression ravie. Le voir sourire était rare en plus, alors ça en valait la peine.

_Je suis si heureuse, ajouta-t-elle, essuyant les quelques larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

L ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Bien sûr, continuer de vivre était une bonne nouvelle. Mais ce qui le préoccupait surtout était la réaction de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui. Enfin, pas à ce point, pas au point d'en pleurer de soulagement. Il la considérait comme une amie et elle, elle en pensait de même. Ils avaient eu des rapports un peu tendus lors de l'affaire Kira mais c'étaient tout de même rapprocher malgré qu'elle ait été le second Kira. Cependant, le fait qu'elle pleure pour lui, qu'elle soit à ce point heureuse qu'il continue à vivre le surprenait. Raito et elle étaient ses premiers amis. Jamais auparavant il n'en avait eu, c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne connaissait rien sur la vraie amitié…

_... Merci, Misa, murmura-t-il, paupière à demi-close, les sentant le piquer étrangement.

_Hihi, tu pleures Ryusaki, fit-elle remarquer avec un doux et beau sourire.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait parler, elle se trouvait dans la même situation ! Nonobstant il l'observa silencieusement, sans faire de commentaire. C'était rare qu'il pleure. Ca devait faire plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme… Et encore moins concernant les larmes de bonheur. Si Misa n'avait pas été là, surement n'en aurait-il pas versé une seule. Watari n'était plus. S'il n'avait pas eu la jeune femme à ses côtés, le fait de continuer de vivre l'aurait surement laissé de marbre puisqu'il se serait retrouvé à vivre tout seul. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses larmes faisaient couler son mascara, mais elle demeurait aussi belle, surtout lorsqu'elle arborait ce sourire aussi joyeux. Avant, Misa ne les réservait qu'à Raito et ne lui souriait que rarement. Maintenant, les choses avaient changées et elle aimait lui sourire souvent, que se soit pour des choses futiles ou non. Elle comblait en quelque sorte son manque de réaction de ce style. Il était calme, elle était vivante. Il réfléchissait, mais pas elle… C'était amusant.

_Tien, pourquoi tu souris ?

-Hum… Pour rien, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire grandissant.

_Maiheuuuu… Arrête de te moquer de moi, Ryusaki…

Sa moue boudeuse le fit rire – ce qui était aussi rare. Pourtant, il maintint leur étreinte et baissa de nouveau le visage pour l'amener contre sa nuque découverte.

_Merci d'être là, Misa.

Elle rougit.

_C'est ma phrase que tu viens d'utiliser, lui souffla-t-elle.

_Mais moi j'ai une raison de l'utiliser, fit-il remarquer en posant son index sur le bout de son nez, la regardant intensément. Sans toi, je serais tout seul.

_Eh, je te signal que moi aussi j'ai une raison de l'utiliser. Mon petit ami à été tué et je n'ai pas de parents pour me réconforter… Je n'ai plus personne non plus…

_Bah et moi alors ?

Surpris, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Matsuda se trouvait là, les regardant simplement, se pointant du doigt. Il comprit néanmoins que sa venue soudaine les surprenait d'après leur silence.

_Euh… D-désolé, j'ai frappé mais comme vous ne répondiez pas… S'excusa-t-il, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

Sans crier gare, relâchant malgré elle Ryusaki, Misa lui sauta également dessus, l'étreignant avec joie.

_C'est vraiment super ! Bien joué Matsu' ! S'écria-t-elle gaiement avant de le lâcher car trop gêné.

Il sourit toutefois et porta son attention sur L. Ce dernier leva le pouce dans sa direction, signe à la fois de victoire et de félicitations.

_Désolé de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt, m. Yagami m'avait demandé d'aider sa famille pendant qu'il racontait l'affaire au ministre… Quand j'y pense, tu aurais finit par t'en rendre compte mais j'ai préféré ne pas rester dans le silence, avoua le policier.

_Bon, maintenant on fait la fête ! Rit Misa en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune détective, collant avec amusement sa joue contre son dos.

_Mais…

_Je suis de ton avis, lui sourit Matsuda. J'avais cru comprendre que L… Euh Ryusaki n'était pas d'accord mais-

_Mais pourquoi faire une fête ? Interrogea le concerné, son air blasé reprenant le dessus sur ses traits fins. Je ne pense pas que d'autres personnes souhaiteraient se mêler à cela. M. Yagami à d'autres choses à faire et puis je ne veux pas me montrer en public.

Les deux autres se jetèrent des coups d'œil pensifs.

_Mais… Il faut bien fêter cette victoire sur Kira… Fit remarque le policier.

_Oui, et puis… Raito aurait été du même avis ! Surement… Ryusaki, tu aurais pu mourir, tu sais !

_Oui, confirma l'autre d'un hochement de tête. Si Misa avait écrit ton n-

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, Ryusaki lui avait sauté dessus, l'empêchant d'en dire plus et donc de trahir la position de Misa dans l'affaire Kira.

_Hah ? S'étonna la jeune femme, un sourcil en accent circonflexe alors que Matsuda bataillait difficilement pour rester debout, portant sur son dos le détective qui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais à quoi vous jouez ?

_Mais à rien du tout, assura L en dardant un regard significateur à son prisonnier.

Celui-ci hocha donc la tête, gêné de la faute qu'il avait manqué de faire.

_Bon, faites comme vous voulez, moi je vais préparer un bon gâteau !

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitta la salle d'un pas joyeux et léger, chantonnant.

_Oh, juste une chose. Ryusaki, tu préfère quel parfum ?

_Chocolat, répondit ce dernier sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ni de descendre de Matsuda.

_Okay, ça marche ! Faisons un gâteau au chocolat pour notre Ryusaki, chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau. Matsu' occupe-le, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps !

_A-aye, fit le concerné, déstabilisé. Euh… Ryusaki… Tu peux descendre maintenant ?

.

Dans la cuisine, Misa s'adonnait à cœur joie dans sa tâche. Ryusaki étant un jeune homme accro aux sucreries, tous les ingrédients nécessaires à des pâtisseries se trouvaient là, ce qui lui permit de les réunir sans trop de difficulté hormis celle de fouiller chaque placard.

_Parfait. Allez, je dois préparer tout ça !_

Ayant animé une émission de cuisine, elle n'avait pas de problème de ce côté-là. Là seule chose dont elle disposait vraiment était le temps. Il s'agissait de bien cuisiner, de rendre une pâtisserie excellente et appétissante mais il ne fallait pas non plus abuser du temps. Le soir tombait déjà, elle devait faire assez vite pour ne pas trop faire languir le jeune détective car, après tout, c'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé retrouver le sourire aussi vite. La mort de Raito l'avait profondément marqué et elle avait pensé ne pas se remettre non plus de la mort de Ryusaki. Cependant, ce dernier ne mourrait pas et ça, c'était assez important pour lui redonner le sourire.

Au bout de deux heures acharnées, Misa ressortie enfin de la cuisine, soupirant à la fois de soulagement et de gaieté, les mains et le front enfariné.

_Les garçons, c'est pr-qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

S'arrêtant juste à l'entrée de la salle, elle observait d'un air curieux et surprit, mains sur les hanches, les deux hommes en pleine partie de… Strip-échec ? Matsuda se trouvait torse-nu, il n'avait plus que son pantalon et sa cravate – ce qui était tout de même assez comique.

_Misa, pleurnicha Matsuda en pointant son adversaire. Ryusaki est un vrai démon !

L'interpellé se contenta de bouger sa reine sur l'échiquier.

_Echec et mat, Matsuda. Enlève la cravate.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?!

_Mais… Euh… Pourquoi cette tenue ?

_Matsuda ne réfléchi pas, répliqua le détective en replaçant les pièces. Il agit sans réfléchir et ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'il se retrouve en très mauvaise posture. En ajoutant cette règle, certes stupide, d'enlever un vêtement, il agit moins spontanément… Mais le résulta reste tout de même identique, termina-t-il avec un murmure, le regardant d'un air blasé.

Misa éclata de rire. Oui, ce genre de pratique bizarre lui ressemblait bien. Elle ne savait que depuis peu que Ryusaki était L, mais maintenant, elle pouvait remarquer que leurs idées et façons d'agir étaient les mêmes. Ryusaki autorisa le perdant à se revêtir tandis qu'il se relevait.

_J'aime bien les échecs, rit Misa. Mais si je dois jouer avec toi, on supprime cette règle, Ryusaki.

Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire mais ne chercha pas à répliquer.

_Bon, j'ai fini de tout préparer, passons à table !

Mains dans les poches, le détective s'avança vers la cuisine qui faisait aussi salle-à-manger, suivit de près par Misa qui guettait ses réactions avec un sourire et Matsuda qui se rhabillait avec hâte.

_... Whoa, fut la seule chose que le policier parvint à sortir alors qu'il observait les diverses pâtisseries présentent sur la table.

La jeune femme surveillait surtout le détective dont elle attendait patiemment la réaction. Jusque là, il demeura silencieux, les yeux sombres se promenant lentement sur chacun des petits plats, les lèvres entrouvertes surement d'étonnement.

_Misa, je crois que je vais tomber amoureux… Souffla-t-il finalement.

Elle lui sourit, rougissant légèrement et, le tenant par les épaules, le fit s'asseoir.

_Misa, t'es trop forte, la complimenta Matsuda en s'asseyant à son tour alors qu'elle en faisait de même.

_Hihi, merci ! Bon, allez : Honneur à toi, Ryusaki !

Son vis-à-vis ne se fit pas prier et prit une part de chaque pâtisserie, sous les regards amusés de ses invités.

_Tout ça rien que pour moi… Songea-t-il à voix basse.

_Tu n'as pas à être aussi surpris, lui reprocha Misa. On fête ta victoire, souri ! Itadakimas !

_Itadakimas, fit gaiement Matsuda à son tour.

_... Itadakimas.

.

Il était déjà bien tard, les trois amis avaient passé une belle soirée, sans vraiment les étonner, Ryusaki avait terminé les sucreries – se servant régulièrement de sa tête, il avait soutenu ne pas pouvoir prendre de poids, ce qu'ils avaient pris de nouveau pour une petite moquerie. Matsuda était reparti peu après, ayant reçu un appel de Sayu Yagami dont il avait la charge puisque Soichiro, le père de la jeune femme, était assez occupé en ce moment. Il ne restait désormais plus que Misa et Ryusaki.

_Rah, encore perdue ! Se plaignit le mannequin en se laissant tomber à terrer sur les fesses, regardant avec peine l'échiquier.

_Tu es aussi nulle que Matsuda, affirma L. Je devrais peut-être finalement employer la même méthode…

Elle ne l'aurait jamais prit au sérieux s'il n'affichait pas cet air aussi songeur.

_Ah non. Ryusaki, je crois que ton côté pervers reviens.

_Moi, pervers ? Interrogea-t-il, passablement étonné.

Misa se releva, époussetant sa jupe sombre.

_Tout à fait. Le coup des caméras de surveillance dans mon appartement, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, _monsieur le pervers_.

_Tu sais très bien qu'elles étaient indispensables pour l'enquête, rappela-t-il en engouffrant une truffe au chocolat.

_Mais vous n'avez rien appris d'utile puisque je n'étais pas Kira !

Ryusaki ne démenti pas, s'il répondait, il lui dirait qu'elle était bel et bien le second Kira – ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

_De toute façon, cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien, fit-elle finalement en regagnant son sourire, attrapant son sac à main. Je vais travailler tôt demain matin alors je vais devoir te laisser.

Misa se rendit à l'entrée et s'assit sur la marche afin de remettre ses bottes noires. Ryusaki l'avait suivit, ne la quittant pas des yeux. C'était étrange qu'il garde autant le silence mais elle se dit qu'il devait être épuisé lui aussi.

_J'ai été contente de te revoir, Ryusaki. Le tournage va durer quelques jours mais si je quitte assez tôt j'espère que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vienne te voir...

_... J'en serais même très ravi.

Décidément, ce détective ne cesserait de la surprendre. Elle avait pensé le connaitre après l'avoir accompagné dans son enquête sur l'affaire Kira, mais elle avait pu se rendre compte durant la soirée qu'il pouvait se montrer moins distant – ce qui était plutôt agréable.

Ses chaussures mises, elle se redressa et se tourna vers le jeune homme, souriant.

_En tout cas, je me répète peut-être mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tout soit arrangé…

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, en revanche, L posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ses yeux noirs la fixèrent de façon intense. Timidement, elle riva ses pupilles aux siennes.

_Ryusaki… ?

_Misa… En fait je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux…

_Hah ? Fut-elle seulement capable de dire, surprise de son attitude.

Ca lui ressemblait tout de même bien de dévoiler ses pensées et sentiments sans honte ni remords. Ce qui, d'un côté éloignait l'idée d'un possible canular. Mais la révélation ne pouvait que la surprendre puisqu'auparavant elle n'avait aimé que Raito. Bien sûr, une fois, Ryusaki lui avait avoué être un de ses fans – le jour de leur rencontre en fait. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose de plus fort... Cependant, elle ne pouvait se cacher le fait qu'il était beau garçon et très intelligent. Malgré sa manière étrange de se tenir, il restait agréable au regard.

Leur proximité se fit de plus en plus réduite sans qu'elle ne le remarque vraiment car trop occupée à observer son vis-à-vis qui murmura peu à peu, approchant toujours :

_Pardon, je sais que ça peut paraitre soudain mais…

La fin de sa fin ne survint pas car ses lèvres s'étaient désormais posées doucement sur celle de la jeune femme. Même si le geste la surprit et lui ôta quelques instants de réflexion, elle ne parvint pas à décider de s'éloigner, acceptant cet échange. Ses lèvres se faisant désireuse contre les siennes, elle répondit avec autant de douceur, savourant également son enivrant parfum. C'était doux. Les lèvres tendres du jeune homme se pressaient avec douceur contre les siennes, faisant naitre en elle comme des papillons, des sensations intenses et délicieuses. Aussi, elle ne broncha pas lorsque ses mains pâles et fines vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure lisse et soyeuse. Elle se laissa même aller contre lui durant ce court instant de bonheur et de sérénité. C'était comme si grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence et à son geste, il lui avait fait oublié tous ses soucis, toute sa peine…

Seulement, tout bon moment avait une fin et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_Je t'aime, Misa… Souffla le jeune homme, éloignant ses lèvres, son front contre le sien. Bonne nuit.

Et, dans un geste vif et bref, L s'en retourna dans son appartement et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Fuyant de cette manière sa réaction suite à cet aveu.

_Eh ! S'écria-t-elle, abasourdie de son geste. C'est pas une façon de saluer une demoiselle ! Reviens Ryusaki !

Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais, cette fois, elle ne put retourner dans le logement.

_Rah… Claquer la porte au nez d'une jeune fille comme moi... ! Se plaignit-elle en se calmant peu à peu, gagnant par la suite un regard ainsi qu'un léger sourire apaisés et amoureux. Bonne nuit, Ryusaki… J'espère qu'on pourra reprendre où l'on s'est arrêté demain !

Elle s'en alla finalement en sautillant gaiement repensant au détective et à son baiser.

* * *

Ma seule fic sur ce pairing... 'me frappez pas, pliz :'3


End file.
